


Thomas Loves Alex Way To Much To Die

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst, Happy Ending, I tried to make it sad, M/M, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: The last message Thomas had sent him said he’d be home before six and they would all be able to go out as a family for dinner. It was now 6:15 and Alexander couldn’t help but grow worried about the other man. Call Thomas anything but off schedule wasn’t one of them. ‘To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be dead,’ he always said to Alexander whenever the shorter man complained about leaving twenty minutes early for an event that was five minutes away.((bad title))





	Thomas Loves Alex Way To Much To Die

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing. I hope it's alright. Let me know what you think. *finger guns*

“Philip, say ‘papa’ Paa-pa.” Alexander cooed at the 1 year old in his lap, bouncing his son on his knee. Philip cooed back at his father and giggled, “Paaa!” he let out with a big grin on his face. Alexander sighed at that and decided that was as good as it was going to get.

He let Philip down to the boy could waddle around the living room and pick up his newest toy, a plush red fire truck from his grandpa George. Meanwhile, Alexander picked up his phone to see if he had gotten any text messages from his husband saying when he would be home. 

The last message Thomas had sent him said he’d be home before six and they would all be able to go out as a family for dinner. It was now 6:15 and Alexander couldn’t help but grow worried about the other man. Call Thomas anything but off schedule wasn’t one of them. ‘To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be dead,’ he always said to Alexander whenever the shorter man complained about leaving twenty minutes early for an event that was five minutes away.

It was 6:20 when he got a call from an unknown number. 

“Hello?” he asked softly.

“Is this Mr. Jefferson?” came a female voice.

“Hamilton-Jefferson, yes.” he breathed suddenly feeling a wave of nervousness wash over him, “Why? Who is this?”

“My name is Kathy I’m a nurse at New York-Presbyterian Hospital.”

“Oh my god, what happened?” was Alexander immediate response.

“I’m afraid that we aren’t allowed to disclose that information over the telephone. You’ll have to come right away.” she stated and Alexander cursed at that. A soft ‘ok’ past his lips and he hung up his cellphone, his mind immediately going to the worse possible thing.

It felt as if everything was in slow motion as he scooped Philip up off the ground and grabbed the baby bag that was already packed for outings. He put Philip in his car seat and made sure he was secure before getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car. The drive to the hospital was a blur. He hadn’t even remembered calling his adoptive father over the handsfreelink while he drove. But there George was, standing in the waiting room of the hospital when Alexander entered with Philip in his arms.

After handing his son off to his father he quickly went to the main desk, “Hamilton-Jefferson.” he stated and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as the woman at the desk searched up his name.

“Right. Let me get the doctor.” she said and Alex almost groaned out loud as she made him wait. He was remaining exceptionally calm as he awaited more information about his husband. 

Soon another woman in a long white coat approached him and pulled him aside, “Mr. Hamilton, I’m doctor Carter. I’m taking care of your husband –” Alexander cut her off.

“Tell me what happened, is he okay?” he asked, eyes pleading with the woman. The doctor nodded a bit.

“Your husband was in a bad car accident. Apparently the other driver was lighting a cigarette when the collided. It was a head on collision. The other driver died on impact but your husband survived the accident. Unfortunately he is critical condition right now.” she explained to him and rest that she had to say faded out. 

Critical condition? Alexander finally broke down. He couldn’t lose him. This couldn’t be happening. Not to them. They had been so happy. So in _love_. How could that just be taken away? 

They let Alexander in to see Thomas after ten torturous minutes of pacing. Alexander didn’t know when he had begun to cry but he felt the sobs wrack his body once he saw Thomas’s damaged body. 

Alexander rushed to the bed and took the unconscious man’s hand in his own, holding it tightly. He kissed his hand softly and whimpered, eyes raising to look at Thomas’s face.

“Please don’t leave me, Thomas. Please don’t. I need you. Philip needs you. What would he do without his daddy? What would _I_ do without you? I don’t want to wake up without you next to me.” he spoke through choked out sobs and whimpers, begging Thomas to open his eyes and hug him and tell him it wasn’t real.

“You told me that if one thing was going to be true 100% of the time is was that you loved me more than anything else and that you’d do anything for me. So can’t you do this for me? Can’t you wake up for me? Please, Thomas. Now is not the time to be stubborn…” Alexander’s words turned into unintelligible sobs. 

A nurse came in and told him that visiting hours were over to which he informed her that he was not going to be leaving until Thomas woke up. There was no way he’d let his husband wake up in a room full of strangers. 

At 3am the heart rate monitor flat lined. Alexander stared wide eyed at the scene as the doctor and several nurses rushed in to try and bring him back to life. Nothing work and Alexander fainted.  
When he woke up he looked around in fear and saw his father above him, “What happened!” he asked. 

“You passed out a few minutes ago.” 

“Thomas he –”

“I know. I’m sorry, son.”

Alexander shook his head in disbelief and cried against his father.

“Excuse me? Mr. Hamilton? Would you like a few moments alone with your husband before we move him?” a nurse asked. Alexander looked at her and slowly nodded his head.

He was lead back to the room and Alexander approached the bed once again. He saw on the edge of the bed and took Thomas’s hand in his own. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. A few tears slipped from his eyes and he began to whisper how much he loved Thomas.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. We were supposed to watch Philip get older and we were supposed to get all old together and see him get married and have children of his own. We were supposed to tease each other about how old the other was and just be so in love right up until our last moments together. This wasn’t supposed to happen so soon. I love you so, so much. Can’t you just come back for a moment. For me…”

Then he was silent. He just stayed close to Thomas, his eyes closed. 

The sudden beep of the heart rate monitor scared him back into reality and he jumped slightly. He felt the twitch of fingers against the palm of his hand and he lifted his head staring in shock at his husband. His husband who was supposed to be dead. 

A doctor rushed into the room and yelled for assistance. She quickly checked his vitals and looked just as shocked as Alexander, “He’s back with us.” she told him.

Alexander’s eyes never left Thomas. He was alive? He came back to him. Alexander let the tears rush down his face and he hugged Thomas, “Oh, thank christ.” he breathed out in relief. He knew it wasn’t over yet because he was still in critical condition but he knew that there was at least hope. 

Alexander never left the room. He didn’t dare risk missing Thomas waking up. He watched the doctor check on him every few hours and the nurses make sure all was right.

It was 8am when Thomas first opened his eyes. Alexander had never moved so fast in his entire life, “Thomas.” he said quietly. 

The taller man looked at him and smiled softly, “Why’re you crying, Lex?” came Thomas’s familiar southern drawl. Alexander shook his head and just kissed Thomas hand gently, “I thought I lost you…” he murmured against his knuckle.

Thomas raised his hand to gently touch Alexander’s cheek and thumb away a tear.

“I’d never leave you. I love you way too much to do that to do,” he whispered.

“You were late coming home and I-I was just so worried, Thomas.” he whispered.

“Well, to be late _is_ to be dead.” Thomas said and a smirked graced his lips. With that Alexander kissed him through his tears, thankful he still had his snarky husband in his arms.


End file.
